Remember When It Rained
by LittlePony
Summary: Erinnerungen an Zeiten, in denen der Regen dominiert. In denen der Regen Zweisamkeit schenkt. In denen der Regen die Menschen zusammen bringt.


**Autor: ** Pony

**Pairing: **Mycroft/Lestrade

**Song: **Josh Groban- Remember when it rained

**Rating: **P16s

**Disclaimer: **Natürlich gehört mir wieder einmal nichts, außer der Idee. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit und habe dies auch nicht vor.

**Anmerkung: ** Ich halte mich nicht immer ganz genau an die Situationen in der Serie; ich drehe alles so, wie es mir gerade am Besten in den Kram passt ;)

Der Regen prasselte haltlos auf die Hauptstadt Englands nieder. Grauschwarze Wolken türmten sich am Horizont auf und maßen sich mit den Hochhäusern der Großstadt. Keine Menschenseele war unterwegs.

Inspector Gregory Lestrade lehnte abweisend am Geländer einer der vielen Brücken Londons, er wusste selbst nicht genau, wo er sich eigentlich befand. Er spürte weder die nassen Rinnsale, die sich von seinen Haaren aus den Weg in seinen Nacken und unter seine Jacke bahnten, noch den eisigen Wind, der die Themse hohe Wellen schlagen ließ. Er betrachtete nur die Regentropfen, die auf ebendiese Wellen fielen und spritzend durch die Wasseroberfläche brachen. Seine Gedanken waren genau so düster und grau wie der Himmel und seine Nerven zum Zerreißen angespannt. Ein weiterer Fall lag hinter ihm und erneut erschütterte ihn die Grausamkeit, die manche Menschen an den Tag legten. Obwohl er schon viele Jahre in seinem Beruf tätig war und schon einige bestialische Morde erlebt hatte, bestürzte es ihn immer wieder. Der hartgesottene Mann, den die Menschen in ihm sahen, der war eine Fassade, durch die nicht viele Menschen blicken konnten. John Watson vielleicht und Sherlock Holmes. Doch Sherlock war eh so eine Sache; ein Mensch, von dem Lestrade bisweilen glaubte, er könne Gedanken lesen. Was er vermutlich sogar konnte, Lestrade würde es nicht wundern.

„Sie gedenken doch nicht, sich in die tosenden Fluten zu stürzen, mein teuerster Detective Inspector?" ertönte hinter ihm eine ruhige Stimme und Lestrade bemerkte einen dunklen Schatten über sich. Er blickte auf und starrte direkt in die Augen von Mycroft Holmes, der seinen obligatorischen Schirm über ihm ausgebreitet hatte und ihn schmunzelnd ansah. Doch etwas in seinem Blick ließ Lestrade vermuten, dass die Frage nicht so schalkhaft gemeint war, wie sie zuerst vermuten ließ. Besorgnis schien aus den sonst so emotionslosen, blauen Augen des älteren Holmes hervor zu blitzen. „Das wäre nämlich sehr ärgerlich, denn verstehen Sie… Sie verschaffen meinem Bruder die Ablenkung, die er braucht, um nichts anzustellen, was er irgendwann bitter bereut." Lestrade schnaufte nur, war über den schützenden Schirm des Mannes vor ihm jedoch erleichtert, da er tatsächlich begann, ein wenig zu frieren. Bestimmt würde er sich erkälten.

„ Was genau ist Ihr Problem, Inspector? Ihre Noch-Ehefrau wird es nicht sein, von der haben Sie sich schon vor über einem Jahr getrennt und warten nur noch auf die Scheidung. Sie haben keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr", - Lestrade fragte gar nicht erst, woher der ältere Holmes das wusste, er würde eh keine zufriedenstellende Antwort erhalten-," Sherlock kann es auch nicht gewesen sein, der hat den Fall erneut zu Ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit aufgelöst, wie ich hörte. Also kann es nur am Fall selbst liegen, gehe ich da recht in meiner Annahme?" Die letzte Frage war eine rein Rhetorische, das war beiden klar. Lestrade seufzte, bevor er die Stimme erhob:

„Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass es für die Menschheit, so wie sie ist, nur zwei Möglichkeiten gibt. Entweder ist man mit seinem Los unzufrieden, dann schlägt man einander tot, um die Lage zu verbessern, oder man ist, und das ist eine rein theoretische Situation, im Gegenteil mit sich und der Welt einverstanden, dann bringt man sich aus Langeweile um. Der Effekt ist derselbe. Im Osten residiert das Verbrechen, im Zentrum die Gaunerei, im Norden das Elend, im Westen die Unzucht und in allen Himmelsrichtungen wohnt der Untergang." (1) Mycroft nickte nur und bedeutete Lestrade somit, fortzufahren. „ Der Fall in den letzten zwei Wochen hat mich einmal erneut sehen lassen, wie skrupellos und böse unsere Welt eigentlich ist. Ein kleines Mädchen, gerade einmal sechs Jahre alt, wurde missbraucht, ermordet und wie es scheint noch einmal missbraucht. Dann hat man ihr den Kopf vom Leibe abgetrennt und ihn auf einer Kinderschaukel auf einem Spielplatz drapiert. Vier weitere Kinder, die sie dort fanden, standen unter Schock und haben sich bis heute noch nicht davon erholt." Lestrade war sich darüber im Klaren, dass Mycroft wohl besser über den Fall Bescheid wusste, als viele andere Londoner, jedoch spürte er, dass es ihn furchtbar erleichterte, über seinen Kummer zu sprechen. Auch wenn sein Gegenüber der Repräsentant der Regierung war. Und Mycroft ließ Lestrade reden, antwortete hie und da, blieb jedoch die meiste Zeit still, stand einfach nur dort hinter ihm, beschütze ihn vor dem Regen und vermutlich vor dem Rest der Welt.

Bis der Regen endete. Da verabschiedete sich der ältere Holmes und verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen blieb Lestrade auf der Brücke zurück.

Lestrade traf Mycroft erneut, als er aus Dartmoor nach London zurückkehrte. Der Mann stand einfach vor seiner Haustür und blickte ihm mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den Lestrade natürlich nicht deuten konnte, (wer konnte das bei den Holmesbrüdern schon?), entgegen. Natürlich regnete es wieder. Ohne ein Wort ließ Lestrade ihn eintreten. Er überlegte, ob es unhöflich wäre, einen Mann der praktisch die Regierung selbst verkörperte, warten zu lassen, oder ob er Gefahr lief, in ein unbekanntes Dorf im Norden versetzt zu werden. Er entschied sich jedoch letztendlich dafür, das Risiko einzugehen und erst einmal seine Tasche auszupacken. Vorher machte Lestrade jedoch Kaffee für den Herrn, der es sich mittlerweile in seinem bescheidenen Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht hatte. Mycroft blickte scheinbar gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster und jedem anderen Menschen hätte Lestrade dies auch abgenommen, doch bei Sherlocks Bruder ahnte er, dass dieser vermutlich in diesem Moment jeden Winkel seines Zimmers und somit auch seine komplette Lebensgeschichte analysierte. Und vermutlich ebenfalls- genau wie sein kleiner Bruder- die Gedanken von Lestrade las.

„Ich dachte, Sie könnten vielleicht Gesellschaft gebrauchen, nach Ihrem letzten Fall", erklärte Mycroft wenige Minuten später dem völlig erschlagenen DI, der sich eigentlich nur wünschte, endlich schlafen zu dürfen. Die nächtliche Aktion im Wald war auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen. „Wie kommen Sie darauf, Mr. Holmes?"

„Nun, Sherlock hat John, John hat Sherlock, die werden sich schon gegenseitig abzulenken wissen. Der Klient der beiden ist wieder bei seiner Psychologin, nur Sie… Sie sind zwar alle mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen, jedoch wird dieser Fall mit Sicherheit seine Spuren hinterlassen haben. Bei jedem von Ihnen!" Gekränkt runzelte Lestrade die Stirn und fragte: „Halten Sie mich etwa für schwach?" Vielleicht hätte er sich das letzte Mal an der Brücke doch nicht so diesem Mann öffnen sollen. Offenbar glaubte Mycroft, er wäre seinem Beruf nicht gewachsen und bräuchte Hilfe. Dabei ging es ihm doch gut.

Trotz allem ließ er Mycroft in seiner Wohnung, besprach mit diesem den Fall und gab schließlich auch zu, dass er sich durchaus gefürchtet hatte, in dem Wald, zwischen all dem Nebel, der zwar der Auslöser für seine Angst gewesen war, jedoch nicht die Angst selber. Als was sich diese Furcht zeigte, wollte er ihm nicht verraten, doch es half ihm, mit seinen Zweifeln fertig zu werden. Wieder einmal war Mycroft sein Kummerkasten und obwohl sie sich kaum kannten; sich kaum mehr als ein Dutzend Mal gesehen haben konnten, schien es keinem der beiden in irgendeiner Weise unangenehm zu sein.

Nachdem Lestrade Mycroft zur Tür hinausbegleitet hatte, spürte er, wie müde er wirklich war. Er schaffte es gerade noch, sich umzuziehen, bevor er nur in Unterhose ins Bett fiel und von einem Moment auf den anderen eingeschlafen war. Am nächsten Morgen glaubte er sich daran zu erinnern, dass, als er mitten in der Nacht wach geworden war, ein großer, stattlicher Mann dem Fußende seines Bettes gestanden und über ihn gewacht hatte. Natürlich schalt Lestrade sich einen Narren.

Wieder einmal schien der Regen das Gemüt von DI Gregory Lestrade widerzuspiegeln. Traurig und verwirrt, wütend und ungläubig starrte er auf das ausgehobene Grab, in das im selben Moment ein schlichter, schwarzer Sarg hinabgelassen wurde. Die Beisetzung war nur spärlich besucht, niemand schien einem Soziopathen, der sein Leben angeblich auf einer Lüge aufgebaut hatte, die letzte Ruhestätte zu gönnen. Ein kurzer Blick reichte aus, um zu erkennen, dass nur etwa zehn Leute anwesend waren, abgesehen von der Reihe aus schmutzigen, heruntergekommenen Jugendlichen und Kindern, die etwas abseits von allen anderen am Waldrand standen und traurig die Köpfe hängen ließen. Mummy Holmes hatte verboten, dass diese „mittellosen, streunenden Subjekte" auch nur in die Nähe der weißen Rosen kamen, die Sherlock Holmes Grab umsäumten. John, der gute alte John, der starke John, der für Mrs. Hudson der Fels in der Brandung war, hatte protestieren wollen, doch Mycrofts stummes Kopfschütteln ließ ihn innehalten. Also dankte John den Kindern nur mit einem freundlichen Nicken und nahm Mrs. Hudson in den Arm.

Am Ende des Begräbnisses stand Lestrade etwas abseits und sah, wie John Abschied von Sherlock nahm. Blickte der alten Dame hinterher, die etwas wackelig auf ihren Beinen zu sein schien und dann traf sein Blick den von Mycroft. Und da wusste er, was zu tun war.

Bei sich zuhause setzte er den vor Kälte starren und nassen Mycroft auf seinem Sofa ab und suchte etwas zum Anziehen für diesen aus. Denn diesem tropfte der Regen aus den Haaren und er schien es nicht einmal zu merken. Der große Mycroft Holmes hatte seinen Schirm vergessen. Und Lestrade erinnerte sich daran, wie eben dieser große Mycroft Holmes sich um ihn gekümmert; ihm Schutz und Gegenwart geschenkt hatte, als sie bitter nötig war. Der DI kehrt mit zwei randvoll gefüllten Tassen zurück und ließ sich gegenüber dem anderen Mann nieder. „Und jetzt reden wir über Sherlock."

In den nächsten Stunden erfuhr Lestrade einiges über Sherlocks Vergangenheit. Über die Kindheit der beiden Brüder und über Sherlocks zerrüttetes Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern.

„Unser Vater ist der Besitzer einer Firma, die weltweit ihre Zweigstellen hat. Wir lebten in einer riesigen Villa, ein wenig abgeschieden von Londons Reichenvierteln. Weder Sherlock noch ich haben jemals eine Schule besucht oder in unserer Jugend viele Freunde gehabt. Für Vater war es klar, dass ich, der schon sehr früh ein Talent für die politischen Belange zeigte, eine hohe Position in der Regierung besetzen würde. In diesem Fall behielt er- wie man heute sieht- wohl Recht. Sherlock seinerseits sollte die Firma übernehmen, sobald er alt genug war. Dieser hielt jedoch nichts davon, sich von unserem Vater, der ihn sonst wie Luft behandelte, seine Zukunft vorschreiben zu lassen. Er entfernte sich von allen Familienbelangen und erschien nur noch selten zu Familientreffen. Irgendwann gestand er unserem Vater, er habe sich an einer Universität einschreiben lassen und würde noch nicht einmal mit dem Gedanken spielen, das Familienerbe fortzuführen. Nur unserer Mutter ist es zu verdanken, dass Sherlock nicht von Vater enterbt wurde. Mein Bruder jedenfalls zog ohne Umschweife aus und meldete sich nur noch selten. Seiner Verpflichtung, festliche Veranstaltungen unserer Eltern beizuwohnen, kam er zwar anfangs noch nach, aber da ihn diese von Jahr zu Jahr mehr abgestoßen haben, bis er sie letztendlich gar nicht mehr besuchte, traf er unsere Eltern praktisch nur noch aus Versehen." Mycroft zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bedauere es, so wenig Kontakt mit Sherlock gehabt zu haben. Als Kinder verstanden wir uns eigentlich recht gut. Nun ist es zu spät." Während Mycroft erzählt hatte, konnte Lestrade erkennen, wie der Mann vor ihm immer wieder die Fäuste ballte und die Schultern sich unregelmäßig zu heben und senken begannen. Als der ältere Holmes nun die Augen schloss, zögerte Lestrade nicht lange und wechselte von seinem Sessel an die Seite des älteren Mannes. Ohne Umschweife zog er ihn in seine Arme und strich Mycroft in gleichmäßigen kreisenden Bewegungen über den Rücken. Es schockte ihn zwar ein wenig, Mycroft Holmes weinen zu sehen, doch er wäre nicht der erste Mann, der dies in Lestrades Gegenwart getan hätte.

Irgendwann spät in der Nacht verebbten die unterdrückten Schluchzer und das Beben der Schultern wurde auch schwächer, bis es irgendwann endete. Mycroft Holmes stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus und verstummte. Nach ein paar Minuten war Lestrade sich sicher, dass er eingeschlafen war. Er hätte ihn nun loslassen und in sein eigenes Bett verschwinden können, doch es kam ihm so falsch vor. Also blieb er. Hielt einen der mächtigsten Männer der Welt im Arm und merkte bald, dass seine Augen schwer vor Müdigkeit wurden. Bis auch er schlief, den warmen Atem des anderen auf seiner Wange.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Lestrade mit brummendem Kopf und schmerzenden Gliedern- alleine. Das einzige, was noch an den Besuch Mycrofts erinnerte, waren die benutzen Kaffeetassen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und ein kleiner, unscheinbarer Zettel, den Lestrade beinahe übersehen hätte. Dort stand nur ein einziges, kleines Wort:

„Danke"

„Lestrade, Sie werden die nächsten Wochen nicht als DI eingesetzt, denn wir brauchen Sie als Leibwächter für eine hochrangige Person der Regierung. Wir vermuten, dass ebendiese Person Opfer eines oder mehrere Attentate werden könnte; und deshalb haben die dort oben Personenschutz angefordert. Dies darf jedoch nicht allzu auffällig sein, denn wir wollen ja nicht, dass irgendjemand Verdacht schöpft. Also mussten wir jemanden suchen, der mit der Zielperson bekannt ist. Denn Sie werden dieser Person so lange nicht mehr von der Seite weichen, bis wir sicher gehen können, dass keine Gefahr besteht."

Er hatte ihn seit der Nacht nach Sherlock Holmes Begräbnis nicht mehr gesehen. Mycroft schien noch dünner zu sein, als er sowieso schon gewesen war, blasser, schutzloser. Seine Präsenz war immer noch mächtig, doch ihm konnte er nichts vorgaukeln. Mycroft Holmes war ein gebrochener Mann. Der Tod seines Bruders, den er augenscheinlich doch so liebte, hatte seine Fassade zum Einsturz gebracht. Der Tod ist kein Unglück für den, der stirbt sondern für den, der überlebt. Und nun benötigte Mycroft Hilfe; seine Hilfe.

Die nächsten Wochen wich er, wie sein Chef schon angeordnet hatte, kaum von Mycroft Holmes Seite. Er verstand nicht, weshalb die Leute davon ausgingen, Mycroft könne in Gefahr schweben. Sherlock hatte sich doch selbst das Leben genommen, oder nicht? Dennoch war es ihm gleich. Er genoss die Zeit, die er in der Gegenwart des älteren Holmesbruders verbrachte und fühlte, dass es diesem genau so ging. Mycroft verlor nicht weiter an Gewicht, sondern nahm sogar ein wenig zu, nachdem Lestrade ihn zu drei regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten am Tag verdonnerte. Es störte den DI auch nicht, dass er Mycroft zu vielen öffentlichen Veranstaltungen folgen musste, wo er sich als entfernter Cousin des Älteren ausgab. Auch die vielen Theaterbesuche genoss er still, niemand wusste von seiner Schwäche für Literatur und Kultur.

Letztendlich war es kein Attentäter, der diese traute Zweisamkeit der beiden auseinanderriss, sondern ein psychotischer Irrer, der auf einer öffentlichen Gala drohte, alles kurz und klein zu schießen, was sich bewegte. Mycroft Holmes war dann die unglückliche Person, die es zu spüren bekam, als man die Forderungen des Irren; 5 Millionen Pfund bar auf die Hand, nicht erfüllte. Der Verrückte zielte auf den stillen, gefassten Mann und schoss, doch er traf ihn nicht. Stattdessen ging ein anderer Mann zu Boden, ein wenig jünger als sein Ziel, ein Mann mit dunklen Haaren und ergrauten Schläfen, ein Silberfuchs, der dem Regierungsbeamten somit das Leben rettete und die Kugel mit seinem Körper abfing. Im nachfolgenden Chaos konnte der Täter in Gewahrsam genommen werden und niemand kümmerte sich um die Person am Boden, neben der Mycroft Holmes in die Knie gegangen war und sich erlaube, für einen Moment verzweifelt die Augen zu schließen, während der Regen laut an die Fenster der großen Halle prasselte.

Als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, erkannte Lestrade Sergeant Donovan an seiner Seite. Diese saß schlafend in einem Sessel neben seinem Bett; ein Krankenhausbett, wie er bemerkte, in ihrem Schoss lag aufgeschlagen eine Zeitung. Vorsichtig versuchte Lestrade, sich aufzusetzen, was ihm mit Mühe und Not und unter einigen Schmerzen auch gelang. Seine rechte Seite brannte. Sein Blick fiel auf das Datum der Zeitung, es war genau einen Monat nach der Gala, die er mit Mycroft Holmes besucht hatte. Mycroft. Was war geschehen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Erschöpft bettete er seinen Kopf zurück ins Kissen und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Zwei Wochen später war Lestrade so weit genesen, dass er einen Spaziergang in den Garten des Krankenhauses unternehmen konnte. Donovan, die ihn jeden Tag besuchte, begleitete ihn, blickte sich jedoch immer wieder misstrauisch um. Er konnte es sich nicht genau erklären, und als er sie bat, ihm eine Zeitung zu besorgen, tat sie so, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört.

Lestrade wunderte sich, dass weder Mycroft noch John ihn besuchen kamen. Gut, Mycroft war womöglich irgendwo im Ausland, nachdem ihm das die Zeit während seines Personenschutzes nicht möglich gewesen war, doch Lestrade hatte zumindest gedacht, dass John vorbeikommen würde. Dann erfuhr er den wahren Grund für deren Abwesenheit.

„ Vom Tode auferstandener Meisterdetektiv rehabilitiert."

Sherlock Holmes war zurück. Sein Tod nur vorgetäuscht und die Männer, die eine Bedrohung für all seine Freunde und Bekannten dargestellt hatten, in Gewahrsam. Natürlich brauchte Mycroft so keinen Beschützer mehr. Stöhnend fuhr sich Lestrade über die schweißnasse Stirn. Die Sonne stach vom Himmel und schmerzte in den Augen des DI, doch er musste unbedingt diesen Artikel zu Ende lesen. Musste verstehen. Sherlock war zurück. Und er, Lestrade, wurde nicht mehr gebraucht.

Zurück in seiner kleinen Wohnung, wieder zwei Wochen später, lehnte er am Fenster, es regnete. Starrte auf die flutenden Straßen und wünschte sich zurück in seine Bewusstlosigkeit. Seine Seite schmerzte, doch viel schlimmer waren die Schmerzen in seinem Herzen. Er vermisste Mycroft, vermisste ihre Abende, an denen sie einfach nur zusammen gesessen und ins Feuer gestarrt hatten. Vermisste ihre Schachpartien- oh ja, Lestrade konnte Schach spielen und er hatte sogar einmal gegen den älteren Holmes gewonnen, obwohl er befürchtete, dass dies Absicht gewesen war.

Es ist schwer zu verstehen, dass man nicht gebraucht wird. Zu begreifen, dass man nur ein Ersatz gewesen ist für jemanden, den man eigentlich gar nicht ersetzen kann. Wer Sherlock hatte, brauchte ihn nicht. Lestrade beschloss, einen Spaziergang zu machen, er musste einfach an die Luft, hielt es in seiner Wohnung nicht mehr aus. Doch wo wollte er hin? Eigentlich hätte er sich ja mal bei Sherlock melden müssen, ihm sagen, dass es ihn freute, ihn wohlauf zu sehen. Doch er konnte nicht. Was, wenn er dort auf dessen Bruder traf?

Letztendlich landete er erneut auf der Brücke, auf der alles begann. Blickte erneut hinab in die Fluten und erinnerte sich an den Moment vor etwa einem Jahr zurück. Klammerte seine Hände fest um das Geländer, verwünschte sich selbst, da er erneut seinen Schirm vergessen hatte.

„Sie gedenken doch nicht, sich in die tosenden Fluten zu stürzen, mein teuerster Detective Inspector?"

Lestrade glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, als er diese Worte vernahm. Ein Déjà-vu der feinsten Art. Er drehte sich nicht um. Spürte nur die Anwesenheit des Älteren hinter sich und den Schutz des großen schwarzen Schirmes über ihm. Ganz dicht hinter ihm stand Mycroft, er hätte sich nur ein wenig zurücklehnen müssen, der ältere hätte seine Arme um ihn legen können und…

„Ich habe mich noch nicht bei Ihnen für Ihre Rettungsaktion bedankt. Das ist unentschuldbar und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es wieder gut machen kann."

`Geh´ dachte Lestrade nur still. `Hau einfach ab! ´ Doch Mycroft Holmes erfüllte ihm diesen Wunsch nicht. Stattdessen trat er noch ein wenig näher an den DI heran und flüsterte schon fast in dessen Ohr: „„ Was genau ist Ihr Problem, Inspector?" Wieder ein Déjà-vu. Oder war das Absicht? „ Sherlock´s Tod kann es nicht sein, selbst Sie müssen mittlerweile von seinem plötzlichen Erscheinen gehört haben. Ihre Schmerzen mögen zwar schlimm sein, aber nichts, was Sie so dermaßen aus der Fassung bringen würde. Auch kein neuer Fall, man hat es Ihnen bisher noch nicht gestattet, in den Dienst zurück zu kehren. Was also ist ihr Problem?" Wieder eine rhetorische Frage, Mycroft wusste es sowieso bereits.

„Machen Sie sich nicht selbst schlechter, als Sie sind. Und die Wahrheit zu sagen, Sie sind unentbehrlich. Das habe ich Ihnen doch schon einmal gesagt. Sie halten Sherlock auf Trab, jedenfalls hoffe ich doch, dass Sie dies weiterhin tun werden, um ihn von seiner Langeweile abzulenken. Sie sind ein sehr fähiger DI und das wissen Sie auch! Nicht umsonst bezeichnet Sherlock Sie immer als „den Einäugigen unter den ganzen Blinden"." Lestrade schnaufte nur. Dann zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, als Mycroft plötzlich nach seiner Hand griff. „Zwingen Sie mich nicht, zuzugeben, dass Sie auch unentbehrlich für mich geworden sind, Detective Inspector. Zwingen Sie mich nicht." Lestrade erschauderte. War das ein Geständnis? Er spürte, wie Mycrofts Daumen leicht über seinen Handrücken strich und drehte sich ganz langsam um. Er wagte nicht, aufzuschauen sondern hielt seinen Blick starr auf die Knöpfe von Mycrofts Weste gerichtet. „Sehen Sie mich an, Gregory. Sehen Sie mich an." Mycroft hatte ihn noch niemals beim Vornamen angesprochen. Ganz langsam hob er den Blick und war sofort von den blauen Augen seines Gegenübers gefangen.

Er sah den Kuss nicht kommen, sondern bemerkte ihn erst, als Mycrofts Lippen schon längst auf seinen lagen. War viel zu erschrocken, um die Augen zu schließen, sondern behielt sie die ganze Zeit über geöffnet. Das schenkte ihm ein paar wenige Sekunden, in denen er Mycroft Holmes ganz und gar losgelöst erleben konnte. Die Maske war gefallen. Dann trennten Sie sich voneinander. Und Lestrade wusste nicht weiter.

„Was halten Sie von einem Spaziergang, mein Lieber?" durchbrach Mycrofts Stimme die Stille und er wedelte leicht mit dem Regenschirm. Dann, ohne die Antwort des DI abzuwarten, nahm er diesen am Arm und zog ihn sanft vorwärts. Dabei begann er ein Gespräch über Sherlock, was dieser erlebt hatte, und was Lestrade sonst so verpasst hatte, während er unpässlich gewesen war. Dieser hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr hin. Lächelte glücklich.

Er war Mycroft Holmes wichtig. Er war kein Ersatz, war nicht austauschbar. Er war wichtig.

**Le Fin**

(1) Auszug aus Erich Kästners „Fabian"


End file.
